Reminisce
by Moosepath01
Summary: A dull day at work leads a mind down memory lane


A/N: My first story attempt. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have borrowed the characters and appreciate being allowed work with them.

Reminisce

The SGC was quiet; almost too quiet, given what was considered normal around there. But this was a new time. Old enemies were either destroyed, dead, or scattered to remote reaches of the galaxy. Times were almost peaceful now, for the most part, in this galaxy. That thought made Colonel Samantha Carter snort. "In this galaxy…" Who would have thought that phrase to be "normal"?

Sam tried to marshal her thoughts and get back to the project on her bench. An artifact brought back months ago could now finally be studied. No urgency to find a weapon, destroy a weapon, or develop a new weapon. No quests for energy sources or lost cities. An artifact that was just a piece of technical debris that looked interesting, found on an interesting planet, but a planet that didn't hold the key to solving the Ori crisis, stopping replicators, or defeating the Goa'uld. Just simply an interesting artifact. And she was bored.

Sam sighed. She should be happy, joyful even, with times as they are now. And she was. But the thrill of beating the clock to find The Answer just wasn't there now. She sighed again, giving up on figuring out the object in front of her and letting her mind take her down memory lane.

So much had happened, so many sacrifices, so many lost. While her team mates liked to tease Daniel about his many deaths, the truth was they had all died. But they had been lucky enough to do it near advanced technology or an advanced, benevolent people. Not every one had been so lucky. No longer could she stop by Janet's office for a chat. General Hammond's quiet humor and strong support were gone. So many fine officers no longer walked the halls.

Sam shook herself mentally. Sheesh, why so morose? Why, because it was quiet. Teal'c was with the Jaffa's fledgling government. Daniel was gone with Vala to some exciting dig (in Kansas, of all places!). Cameron was also on leave. And here she was, in her lab. Again. Alone, again. She tried to interest herself in the artifact, but nope, still not interesting. She needed some space and fresh air.

She soon finds herself on top of Cheyenne Mountain, sitting on a favorite rocky ledge, looking down into a peaceful, wooded valley with clean, crisp air filling her lungs. There is just a tinge of cold in the breeze, a reminder of snowy mountain peaks. As she looked up she heard a twig snap nearby.

"So much for stealth," a welcome voice says with just the right amount of self-deprecation.

Sam turns from the valley to look at the intruder. She can't help but smile.

"But your tracking skills are still intact."

"Yes, it helps to fully understand one's prey." He smiles back at her, steps closer and opens his arms. She doesn't need any more of an invitation, and steps into his embrace, hugging him back.

"You looked, I don't know, like you were somewhere else. Everything okay?" he asks, his breath stirring her hair.

Pushing back from him, she smiles as she regards him. "Just finding it strange to finally have time for a project and not finding myself interested in it."

"What's that? A doohickey not interesting? Did my old ears hear that right?" He now has the patented O' Neill smirk in place.

Sam gives a soft laugh and takes Jack's hand, leading him to the ledge they often retreated to in the past.

"No," she says, "not interesting. Probably a door bell or garbage disposal. But I'm feeling less alone now. And happier again. I was thinking about where we've been, who we've lost, and feeling alone now. I was wrapped up in the past."

"Carter, what have I repeatedly said about dwelling?" the humor in his voice tugs the smile back to her lips.

"Along with giggling, it is not to be done," she says, and then smirks back at him, "sir."

Jack gives a soft chuckle at her response. "Come on, Sam, let's go home. Daniel is supposed to call to give us all the details on the rocks on Kansas."

"Sure Jack. But we have to stop and get some lettuce for tonight. Man doesn't leave on charred meat alone." She didn't miss his grimace, but knew it was more show than sour grapes.

And like that, the galaxy seemed righted. Her soul was comforted by her husband, and while there were irreparable losses, there was also the satisfaction that the job was done. Until the next crisis appears.


End file.
